Tuxedo Promise
by Believe137
Summary: Aku berjanji! dan tuxedo ini menjadi saksi janjiku. KYUMIN!BoysLove


**Cast: Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Angst**

**Rate: T**

**Ini hanya cerita fiksi yang berasal dari otak saya sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka. Fanfic ini bukan bermaksud apa-apa, saya hanya merasa semua semakin sulit. Kemarin Sungmin berhasil membuat saya menangis. Maafkan saya. Saya tahu saya bukan menangis karena bahagia. Saya menangis karena sedih dan merasa kehilangan. Untuk Lee Sungmin, saya minta maaf karena saya bukan fans yang baik untuk anda. Untuk semua ELF, ayo kita lakukan fandom hug sekarang. Dan untuk Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimana kabar anda sekarang? kenapa kemarin tidak datang? apa semua baik-baik saja?. Dan untuk KyuMin, saya masih mendukung kalian bahkan hingga saat ini. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TUXEDO PROMISE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Aku berjanji. Dan tuxedo ini menjadi saksi janjiku."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini sudah pukul 1 pagi. Sungmin memasuki dorm dengan wajah letih. Jasnya ia pegang begitu saja dan kemejanya yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Seharusnya, selesai pernikahannya ia menghabiskan malam bersama sang istri di rumah mereka, tapi justru kakinya membawa dirinya ke dorm ini. Untuk menemui seseorang.

"Ah!" pekik Sungmin terkejut saat melihat seseorang di dapur dorm. Dia bersyukur ternyata orang itu adalah orang yang menjadi tujuan dirinya kesini.

"Kau tidak ingin memberikanku ucapan selamat, Kyuhyun-ah? Bahkan kau tidak datang tadi." tanyanya saat Kyuhyun berjalan melewati dirinya begitu saja. Sungmin memutar diri hingga matanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik sebentar, "Aku sudah muak menjadi munafik, hyung. Aku tidak bahagia untuk hal ini, jadi jangan berharap aku mengucapkan selamat dan berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian. Karna aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini." Kemudian ia berbalik, hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya ketika suara isak tangis Sungmin kembali menghentikannya.

"AKU JUGA TIDAK INGIN!" jerit Sungmin putus asa, "Aku…..benar-benar tidak…", Sungmin tidak memperdulikan airmata mulai membuat dirinya tersedak, "….bahagia. Aku tidak bahagia….", suaranya semakin mengecil karena tidak mampu menahan tangis, "….Aku harus bagaimana lagi?."

Kyuhyun menulikan pendengarannya dan kembali mengambil langkah. Ia membulatkan matanya saat ada tangan yang menahan kakinya. Itu Sungmin. Sungmin yang tengah memeluk kakinya sambil memohon-mohon. Sungmin menangis terlalu kuat, hingga tanpa sadar pipi Kyuhyun juga ikut basah.

_'Aku tidak pernah bisa melihatmu menangis Ming.'_

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mohon. Aku mohon." Isak Sungmin. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna karena menangis. Ia benar-benar putus asa dengan semua yang terjadi. Dan Sungmin hanya berharap Kyuhyun mampu menopangnya dan mau berjuang bersama dia kembali. Seperti dulu.

"Aku mohon…Kyuhyun-ah aku mohon."

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Sungmin pada kakinya dan berjongkok didepan Sungmin. Menghapus airmata itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan kemudian matanya kembali buram karena air matanya, karena dihadapannya sekarang Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata bulatnya tengah tersenyum lembut untuk dirinya.

_'Lihat betapa aku merindukanmu, Kyuhyun-ah.'_

Tangan Sungmin juga terangkat dan mengusap pipi chubby yang basah itu, "Kau juga. Tolong jangan menangis karena aku."

Mereka menatap satu sama lain cukup lama. Tatapan hangat yang sangat mereka rindukan. Kehangatan dipipi mereka yang mereka rindukan.

Perlahan Sungmin mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemari Kyuhyun. Senyumnya terkembang saat Kyuhyun membalas genggamannya dengan erat. 10 jari yang bertautan mengingatkan Sungmin kepada bagaimana cara mereka saling menggenggam. Betapa ia merindukan kehangatan ini.

"Tolong tunggu aku hingga aku punya keberanian lebih untuk kita, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mengerti. Ia paham Sungmin melakukan ini semua untuk melindungi semua orang, terutama dirinya. Kyuhyun mengerti. Sungmin melakukan ini semua karena dia belum punya cukup keberanian untuk hubungan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun mengerti, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sungmin.

"I do and always be. Tunggu aku juga, hingga aku juga memiliki keberanian…..untuk kita, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin tersenyum dengan airmata yang kembali keluar, "I do and always be."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Kyuhyunie lihat ini! Tuxedo yang cantik kan?"_

_"Kau membelinya dimana Ming? Aku rasa kau semakin manis kalau memakai tuxedo ini."_

_Sungmin cemberut, "Aku tampan! Tampaaaan~."_

_Mendengar nada manja kekasihnya, Kyuhyun terkekeh gemas, "Baiklah, tampan."_

_Wajah Sungmin berubah cerah, "Baiklah, aku akan menggunakan tuxedo ini hanya untuk pernikahanku."_

_Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Pernikahanmu dengan siapa?"_

_Sungmin kembali cemberut. Ia mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir tebal itu._

_"Tentu saja denganmu! Aku kan hanya ingin menikah denganmu."_

_Pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum dengan lembut dan mengecup bibir sang kekasih._

_"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tunggu kau dialtar nanti. Berjanji untuk datang dan menjadi pasanganku untuk mengucapkan janji suci ya?"_

_Sungmin tertawa bahagia dan mengeratkan pelukannya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya berusaha menggapai jemari Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. 10 jari yang bertautan._

_ "Aku berjanji captain! Dan tuxedo ini menjadi saksi janjiku. Saranghae, Kyuhyunnie."_

_"Nado saranghae, Sungminnie."_

_._

_._

_._

**End for this story, but AND for My Beloved Couple, KyuMin.**


End file.
